Ice field
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: The whole story about Hitsugaya's days in Academy! I'm suck at summary! Just check it out!  Adventure - Humor - Tragedy - Hurt/Comfort
1. Entrance exam

Summary

I never know how the exam to enter Shinou Reijutsuin (beside they will check the reiatsu) and how's the life of student there (beside Abarai-fukutaichou, Kira-fukutaichou, and Hinamori-fukutaichou, especially I want to know how's Hitsugaya-taichou when he was at Academy), so I try to write it in my own version.

Credits for Kusanagi de frozen moon, thanks for inspiring me from your "Back to Academy" fic

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer: Bleach is mine if I live in Konoha, and COLORS is mine if Lelouch Lamperouge and Light Yagami, both proposes me to be their wife. 

too good to be true

Ice field

Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na

Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni...

Moments that seem like they can change both me

And even the worlds are always right next to me...

COLORS - FLOW

1. Entrance exam

Hitsugaya prepared himself to be calm. Yet, he would do the entrance exam, whatever it is. Although he didn't worry about it. Matsumoto had told him about the exam. They just checked the reiatsu. And Matsumato said that he wouldn't fail.

"You won't be failed. A child with power like you. Don't worry", she said before left.

"They will begin!" a boy in his age whispered to his friend.

Suddenly, the room became so quiet. Hitsugaya had heard before that if the reiatsu didn't enough, they would absolutely fail. People with high reiatsu are allowed to enter Class 1. It's actually six years class, but person who considered as genius could finish it in less than that. And if they failed in this exam, they could do it again next time.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, everyone please attention", a shinigami talked to them.

"We will begin now, once we call you, please come here, sort by name. The ones who pass the exam, please wait here till it's over. We will give the next instruction ", the other said

"Aya , Itsuka " a girl with long orange hair suddenly went to that shinigami. They somehow checked that girl reiatsu, and said " Hai, you pass it", and that girl went back with smile in her face.

"Aoki , Mirai", another girl went there. "Hai"

"Akira , Yume", a boy with long black hair came, Hitsugaya saw him and thought that Akira was from Noble Family.

"Hai"

"Agata, Shichi"

"Hai"

"Anego, Tsuchika "

"Gomen", one failed.

"Baikki, Maki "

"Gomen", another failed.

And then Hitsugaya waited till his time came. He stood not far from the shinigami.

"Hitsugaya, Toushirou", Hitsugaya walked to the shinigami and then stood up in front of them. When the shinigami begin the exam, as Hitsugaya didn't know how they called it an exam ( They just stared at him ), suddenly heard someone said about him. Someone who just passed this exam. Yume Akira was talking with Shichi Agata.

"Look, he was so short. I don't even think that he has reiatsu", Akira said.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Akira-kun, someone with frowny face like him is a hopeless person, how he can be a shinigami?", Shichi said.

"Yeah. I don't want to have a friend like him, Agata-san", Akira replied. Realized that Hitsugaya heard him, he added.

" I don't want to have friend like you, Shorty!"

Hitsugaya was very angry. Why just they don't shut their mouth up, if they just passed the exam. Even it's not in Rukongai. People in Junrinan were always afraid of him, even he didn't do anything to them. Why they was always talking smack about him. Why that Matsumoto told him about being shinigami. Why he himself decided to come here and do the exam. Why there was always something wrong with him.

The summer air made his emotion worse.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped to the South Pole's temperature. People started to shiver. The girl who stood next to the window, that Aya girl, screamed.

"It's snow outside!"

"You're kidding,aren't you?", Akira said to her.

"No doubt, it's very cold here", Agata replied.

"But it's spring", Akira added.

"I know, I'm not stupid either Akira-kun", Agata said.

"Gomen, Agata-san"

The shinigami in front of Hitsugaya started to give him an analytical look. Even the other shinigami began to shiver. That shinigami, who gave him an analytical look smiled and said.

"Class 1"

Well, that's the Chapter 1. I hope I can write the next chapter soon. Please give me review so I can write this fanfic better.

Mind to Review?

Light Lamperouge


	2. Today and Tomorrow

Well, thanks for the review in chapter 1! I try to write this chapter longer!

My holiday ends this weekend, so I don't know when will I can update this fanfic. And even if the school had started, I'll try to update this fanfic as soon as possible!

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer: Bleach is mine if Naruto has Hitsugaya as his twin brother and Hapiness is mine if Lelouch Lamperouge makes me to be her queen

2. Today and Tomorrow

Omoide wa sukoshi oiteku yo  
Ashita kara mo  
Tsuduiteku hibi no tame ni

I leave part of my memories behind'  
so that starting from tomorrow,  
we can continue our new future

Happiness

The exam was finally over. There are just 150 from total 400 who passed it. Hitsugaya was the one who passed it. All over them, now stood up and made in 5 rows.

"We will divide you into 5 class, each class has 30 students, but depends from low or high the reiatsu, each may be less or more than that", the shinigami said.

"We just finished dividing you all", other said.

"I will mention your name and class, start from Class 1"

"Aya, Itsuka ", Aya smiled and looked very happy.

"Aoki, Mirai", Aoki wasn't surprised.

"Akira, Yume", Akira whispered "Yeah"

"Agata, Shichi"

"Excellent, Agata-kun", Akira said.

"Chiaki, Ringo"

"Daigo, Akagi "

"Daiki, Kenta"

"Hitsugaya, Toushirou", Hitsugaya didn't feel anything like surprised cause the shinigami has said "Class 1" instead of "Hai". Perhaps the other didn't hear it. Hitsugaya, now heard that Akira whispered "Shit", But, Hitsugaya said for himself" I also don't want together with you in one class, Damn Dream Boy."

And the list went on…..

The Shinigami gave them the entire schedule for each student.

"There will be a welcoming ceremony tomorrow. We split you to 30 rooms, each room is for 5 students. The list of your room's friends is in your schedule", he said.

"And how if we get trouble about the room's dividing"

"You can call me, I'm Zakura, Zakura Ryu", the shinigami which just explained about welcoming ceremony and other thing said.

'And I'll be the Chief Instructor for Class 1, replacing Gengorou Ounabara who had been retired, and I'm also your Chief-Manager of Dormitory, any problems with Dormitory, please call me",Zakura said,"This is Kaio Akiura, Taro Atsuki, Gazushino Kooki, and Chanzi Daigeku", Zakura introduced all the shinigami.

Kaio was tall and had short black tidy hair, wore glasses, and looked like he had an ignorant personality towards people. Taro was the shortest among them, has silver-blonde short hair which she tried to make it into ponytail. Gazushino was a big man like-giant who has a little humble personality which it meant that he was looked arrogant.

Chanzi was the type of "prince that always had waited by all shinigami women", had charming and cute smile, with blue-sharp eyes, and blonde hair. And Zakura himself was a little loud man, tall but not the tallest, had black messy short hair, purple eyes and cheerful personality, the personality that was always make noise among others shinigami. But he also had a smart and heroic side in him. (Author: I think I imagined Zakura was similar to Shiba Kaien)

"Now, we'll move to the Dormitory, follow us", Chanzi said with smiled, made the girls started to giggle.

The students walked and followed them. The Dormitory was little far from there. After taking 20 minutes of walk, finally they arrived. The Dormitory was a large and huge building. Some students started to wonder how the life there.

"We had divided you for the room, please take a rest there. Al your thing had prepared in your room. The welcoming ceremony will start at 8 a.m. tomorrow, and we will pick you up to that place-you-will-soon-be-welcoming", Kaio said.

"We all stay in the dormitory this night, to keep watch you", Gazushino added.

"Well, please enjoy your life here", Taro said.

"At last, it's not bad! Really! I can say, if you had stayed here, start the lesson to become a shinigami, you will understand that the Hell is thousand times better than everything-you-will-go through. See ya", Zakura noticed with sadistic smile in his face.

**Dormitory**

Hitsugaya searched the room that he would use for the next six years.

"Or less, he said for himself.

Walked toward the corridor, searched the room for at least 15 minute, and he finally found it. He started to read the note in the room's door. Room number 28, Keisuke Ando, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Daigo Akagi, Akira Yume, he read from the bottom to top.

"Wait…, Akira Yume!", Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"My second bad-luck, study in same class, sleep in one room, Damn Dream Boy", Hitsugaya cursed Akira. Akira's first name was Yume, the "dream" word in Japanese.

Hitsugaya knocked the door, hoped that Akira wasn't the one who will open the door for him. The door opened and a short boy, just little taller than himself, said to him.

"You must be Hitsugaya-kun, please come in! I'm Kei, Keisuke Ando, Yoroshiku...", he welcomed him and they two came in.

"That's Daigo Akagi", Kei appointed a tall boy, older than Hitsugaya, had a brown short hair.

"Daigo-kun, I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou. Yoroshiku...", Hitsugaya introduced himself to Daigo.

"Please call me Akagi. You're too polite to me, Toushirou-kun. Or shall I call you Hitsugaya-kun?", Daigo asked with pure smile.

"Anything you like, at least not Shirou-chan", Hitsugaya replied.

'Have a bad experience from nickname, aren't you? Me too", he said.

They three began to close each other. Just 3 hours passed, and the room filled with talking and laughing.

"Akagi-kun, Will Akira-sama come here yet?", Kei asked.

"I don't know, Yume-san is always like that", Daigo said.

"You call him by his first name", Kei amazed.

"Daigo-kun, Are you from Sekai Noble Family?", Hitsugaya asked and when Daigo heard his question, he rose his eyebrow.

"Aren't you? Really? Owh, sorry Daigo-sama for my rudeness", Kei said.

"No! Don't do that, Ando-kun! I'm fine, I'm just usual boy! Don't call me with -sama", Daigo said, felt uneasy towards Hitsugaya and Keisuke.

"I must call you Daigo-sama", Keisuke said.

"No! Shit! Just call me like before, call me Akagi-kun", Daigo begged.

"No, Daigo-sama….", Keisuke still persisted.

"How about you call him Akagi-sama or Daigo-kun or…", Hitsugaya said to Keisuke, tried to solve the nickname problem.

"Akagi-kun", Daigo added

"No", Kei said.

"Akagi-sama is perfect, I think.", Hitsugaya replied.

"OK, deal?", Daigo hoped it would finish yet.

"Deal", Kei said.

"Toushirou-kun, would you like to call me Akagi-kun? If all people call me Daigo-sama or Akagi-sama, I will be crazy as soon as possible", Daigo asked Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, Akagi-kun", Hitsugaya replied.

"By the way, Hitsugaya-kun, how do you know Akagi-sama come from", Kei asked.

"Just guess when he calls Akira by his first name. Akira family and Daigo family built up the Sekai Noble Family", Hitsugaya answered.

"I don't know that Sekai Family is famous in Junrinan, Toushirou-kun", Daigo said.

"I heard from my close friend, she entered Shinou Academy years ago", Hitsugaya added.

"Not your girl friend I hope", Daigo said and Hitsugaya face turned to red.

"Just my close friend!", Hitsugaya said, little annoyed by Daigo's sentence.

"Is she beautiful?", Kei asked.

"Uhm…yes...", Hitsugaya said, little embarrassed, when his two friends giggled.

"And her name?", Daigo asked.

"Hinamori Momo, now she's in 5th Division under Aizen-taichou, and I think she always admires her taichou", Hitsugaya said the words one-by-one, tried to make it clear that he and Hinamori just close friend and don't have another type of relationship.

"Poor Shirou-chan….", Daigo said with laughed at him. Kei also laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened from outside. A long-black haired boy came in. he stared the room and sat little far from his three friends.

"So, you finally came, Yume-san", Daigo started the conversation with Akira.

"Daigo-nii chan, I don't know that we will be in the same class and share the same room, he muttered.

"Yeah, who knows? By the way, these are our friends, Yume-san", Daigo said," This is Toushirou-kun, I mean Hitsugaya Toushirou",Daigo pointed at silver haired boy,"And Kei-san. Keisuke Ando", pointed the other boy.

"Yoroshiku...", they two said together. Kei with polite tone, Hitsugaya with ignorant tone.

"Well, I think I will take a nap, Nii chan", Akira said and went to his futon. And then he had slept.

The room was quite now. Keisuke was afraid to start new conversation and also afraid if it will disturb Akira. Hitsugaya read the books that they would use in lessons, Daigo saw the scenery from the room window.

**Dormitory field**

"Are you ready, guys?", Zakura asked the students.

"Hai", the student said.

"No one's absent?", Chanzi asked.

"Akira-sama from room number 28, Chanzi-sama", Kei said with proud tone in "Akira-sama".

'Why?", Chanzi asked.

"Uhm….uhm...", Kei didn't want to answer the question, it would make Akira embarrassed.

"Say it, Boy!", Gazushino yelled.

"Say it, Ando-kun", Daigo also shouted.

"Uhmm,gomen. I can't say it", Kei replied. He really made Hitsugaya annoyed.

"Akira-kun are still sleeping, Zakura-sama", Hitsugaya said.

"What are you doing Hitsugaya-kun? You will embarrass Akira-sama", Kei whispered.

"Toushirou-kun is right. Akira now is embarrassing himself, Ando-kun. You don't need to worry him, He who must be worried", Daigo said.

"Is that right, Hitsugaya-kun? Tell us", Zakura asked.

"Yes, Zakura-sama. Kei-kun, Akagi-kun, and Akira-kun are my share-room's friends. We slept not too late last night. But when this morning we woke up, Akira-kun didn't wake. Kei-kun didn't want to wake him up, he thought that Akira-kun was really tired. Akagi-kun didn't want to wake him up cause he knows that Akira-kun never woke up till 10 a.m. , I tried to wake him up, when he woke, he was very angry with me, and went sleep again, after we left the room.",Hitsugaya explained clearly.

"That's a very bad news for new student. Does he say the truth Daigo-kun, Keisuke-kun?", Kaio asked.

"Yes", Daigo said.

"Uhm…yes", Kei finally said.

"Well, just leave him then. Now please follow us to the hall. The welcoming ceremony will be hold there", Taro said.

And Akira-kun had been left by the others. The students followed the shinigami and then they arrived to the super-big-huge-large building as described by Zakura. There were a lot of Shinigami. Particularly, the taichou and fukutaichou of Gotei 13 and soutaichou.

**Hall**

All the students stood up and formed rows. The atmosphere was so quiet and solemn. Soutaichou began to say the commandment of all shinigami.

"Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect... ...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind."

The taichou began to applause and the shinigami and student did too. According to Kaio who just said before they left the Dormitory, "You will be a formal-real student, after Soutaichou said the commandment"

"Just say that? And we had became a formal-real student at Academy...", Kei still shocked after the welcoming ceremony had done.

"Yeah…", Daigo said.

"After listened what soutaichou said, I realize that we must really serious about being shinigami", he added.

"You know, Akagi-kun. I think I must leave apart of my memories behind, so that starting from tomorrow, we can continue our new future", Hitsugaya said.

Well, it's long enough, isn't it? At last I try to write it longer than chapter 1. I hope I can write the next chapter soon. Please give me review so I can write this fanfic better.

Mind to review?

Light Lamperouge


	3. Cost of the Awaken Dragon

Thanks for the review from the next chapter and sorry for late update! I'm pretty busy this week, so I try to find my spare time and write it. Next week is Exam week in my school, so sorry if I can't write the next chapter soon. I'll still try to write it. At first, I really confuse about what will the lesson for the first time for them…!

Enjoy! R&R, please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer: Bleach is mine if Light finally lives happily ever after with Misa and Hero is mine if I hold both the Seiten and Maten scriptures.

3. Cost of the Awaken Dragon

Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare

Ha wo kuishibatte omoikkiri mamorinuke

Korondemo ii yo mata tachiagareba ii

Tada sore dake dekireba

Eiyuu sa

If you're a man, get stronger for someone else

Clench your teeth and protect them to the end with all your heart

It's okay to fall down, just be able stand up again

If you can do that alone

You'll be a hero

This was the first day of the student to study. Zakura Ryu was walking to his class. Standing not far and stared at his students from outside class. Zakura smiled to himself, they reminded him about himself years ago. Finally, Zakura entered the class.

"Ohayou, class", he said with cheerful voice.

"Ohayou…., Zakura-sama", they said.

"First, I will know anything about you all. Introduce yourself, start from you", he pointed Aoki Mirai.

"Aoki Mirai, like reading, hates singing, favourite steak, Hates cabbage"

"Daigo Akagi, like training kendo, hate lazy person, favourite yakiniku, hate nothing"

"Aya Itsuka, like writing, hates reading, favourite onigiri, and hate scrambled egg"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, like nothing, hate summer, warm, childish attitude, favourite

Amanatto, watermelon, hate dried persimmon"

And the list went on…..

"So, can you tell me what's the basic combat of shinigami", Zakura asked.

"Zanjutsu", Daigo said.

"Good, Daigo-kun"

"Kido", Kei said.

"Fine, next…"

"Hakuda", Agata said.

"Last…"

"Houhou", Akira said.

"Yes. Zanjutsu, Kidou, Hakuda, and Houhou. We will learn all of this. But, do you know what's the most important than them…?" Zakura asked with childish tone.

"Power…", Takura Daruga said.

"Reiatsu…and Reiryoku", Akira said

"No…."

"Controlling reiatsu….", Kei answered.

After at last 15 minute, almost all of them tried to answer this simple-difficult no one got true word from Zakura. Just Hitsugaya, who didn't care about the question, didn't answer. He just looked at the white board in front of the class, bored as they didn't start from how to controlling the reiatsu.

"Now, let me ask Hitsugaya-kun, who don't try to answer my question…, Hitsugaya-kun, how do you think?", Zakura asked.

"Pardon me?", Hitsugaya asked back since he didn't pay attention to his teacher.

"What's the most important thing that shinigami should has, all the answer of your classmates are still wrong", Zakura asked again.

"Knowledge…, may be…", Hitsugaya answered with I-don't-care-anything-of-this tone.

"Correct", Zakura said with smile bloomed in his face, and rest of the students suddenly murmured.

"Everything that I will teach you is about knowledge. How to use zanpakutou, how to use shunpo, how to use hakuda and zanjutsu, also about Reiryoku and reiatsu", he said.

"Also, we will learn the organization in Seireitei, include Gotei 13, Central Camber 46, Onmitsukidou corps, Kidou Corps, and The Royal Guards," Zakura added.

He was glad, saw his students like this. Not so quiet and not too noise, he thought. _Good_.

"Today, we will learn about reiatsu. Please read your books from page five now. Raise your hand if you have question. After you read, I will ask the describe of your reiatsu and this day, you will learn how to control it", he said, made a pressure in "how to control it", which he knew would make all of the students did it right, even for Hitsugaya.

"**Reiatsu** (, _Spiritual Pressure_) is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami and Arrancar, even Quincy and Bounts can manipulate the release of their reiatsu. Captain Commander Yamamoto, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sosuke Aizen have vast amounts of Spiritual Energy, which they can emit in the form of Spiritual Pressure with…..", Hitsugaya looked at the book, when he read it in his mind. He did it twice before. Last night he had read it.

After took at last twenty minutes to read thirty pages, they stopped by Zakura, and Zakura himself ask them one by one about what their reiatsu's behaviour that they expected.

"Aya Itsuka"

"Cheerful and sometimes cruel", she said with no doubt.

"Aoki Mirai"

"Funny and loves a good fight", she said. Half of the students giggled, and she heard Akira whispered to Agata, who sat next to him.

"She must be in _Eleventh Division_ after all. I've heard that the taichou in Eleventh Division is kinda big stupid brat who doesn't know his zanpakutou name", Akira said.

"Akira stops to talking smack about each other. Especially with Zaraki-taichou. I'm very pretty sure that you ever can't stand over him in 10 km gap", Zakura said intensively since he knew that Akira Yume had ever badmouthed for at least two students, but for Zaraki-taichou, he won't give him forgiving. He admired Zaraki as he thought that the taichou is a good fighter but also had a proud of fighting for Eleventh Division.

"Akira Yume"

"Elegant and proud. And also had high self-regard, and see another people as trash", Akira said with muttered himself.

"Agata Shichi"

"Cool"

"Daigo Akagi"

"Don't care about myself"

"_What was Akagi-sama said? Does he want to embarrass himself?", _Kei asked Hitsugaya who sat beside him, "_That's none of your business_", Hitsugaya said_._

"Hitsugaya Toushirou"

"Cold"

"He's not creative", Agata commented," I said _cool_, he said _cold_'.

"Keisuke Ando"

"Calm and want to protect each other", some of the students laughed cause of his answer. Kei wondered why those stupid words could come down from his own mouth.

"Kei-kun, would you like to fight other people?", His sensei was asking him. Kei doesn't want to answer this, but he just could hear his own voice tried to answer.

"N..No", he said. The laughing was louder than Kei had expected. His face turned to red.

"There's no way to acknowledge his strength, you know", Hitsugaya suddenly said. Kei hoped that Hitsugaya wouldn't say other stupid things.

"He could be placed in _Fourth Division_", Hitsugaya said.

"The Fourth is the weakest among the other", said Aya.

"Well, let's see how long you can stand against Unohana-taichou. In _fact that_ she's even stronger than Zaraki-taichou. Plus, Kyoraku and Ukitake-taichou respect her well. You will know _if_ you had _read_ this stuff in _books_", Hitsugaya said clearly, also had given the source where's he got these information, as all people in this room stared at him with shocked in their face, included Zakura.

"Well, at last. I know that one of yours had read all the books until the last pages and he doesn't miss anything that have written there", Zakura once again, smiled at him with proud bloomed all over his face.

**First Break**

At class, Hitsugaya soon began to really dislike Akira cause Akira always stared at him with strange and hatred look, make Hitsugaya felt uneasy than he had expected. However, he tried to enjoy this day in Academy, since he had force to being shinigami, and that meant he should study all of these things such as hakuda, houhou, kidou, zanjutsu, zanpakutou, and about the organizations in Seireitei.

He walked over the class and sat in the terrace, as Kei came and sat beside him.

"Arigatou…, Hitsugaya-kun!", Kei said weakly.

"For what?", Hitsugaya stared at him with strange expression.

"Thank you for defend me…, from other students", Kei explained. Just knew that person next to him was so forgetful. Or humble.

"Oh, that's…. Doita…., Kei-kun", he replied.

"Did you really read all of the books?", Kei asked much to Hitsugaya's annoyance.

"You know, spend my time", he said, likely not serious.

"Wow…", Kei whispered, felt his friend was so amazing, and Hitsugaya most likely ignored him.

"Kei-kun, Zakura-sama will arrive immediately. Let's come in", Hitsugaya said and the two entered the class just before Zakura arrived.

**Class, again….**

"Well, now let's try to control your reiatsu. First, sense your reiryoku inside your body. Sense them. Close your eyes and don't care about anything. Blank your mind. All your focus just for relaxe yourself and then, you can find it", Zakura said.

"But, where?", Chiaki asked. He's the boy with copper hair.

"Yes, _where actually we can find it_?", Xian, a girl who sat next to Aoki asked.

"I don't know", Zakura said, ignorant tone, as he read a magazine and sat in his chair.

"What! Are you crazy or something? Better for me if Chianzi-sama or Taro-sama teaches me! Not you!", Aya blamed, and Aoki tried to clam her.

"Answer her, Hitsugaya-kun!", he commanded the silver-white haired boy.

"Cause it's your own body! Why the hell I or Zakura-sama as you expect, can find it? It's your body! The words you must say to him is, 'that's none of you business, Zakura-sama' ", Hitsugaya felt very angry. '_Why is the girl always so annoying?', _he said to himself.

Aya felt embarrass when she saw both Hitsugaya and Zakura. _'Two of them may be father and son. Or brother'_, she wondered cause they two looked like have telepathy.

"Please begin!", Zakura said. The class was suddenly quiet. All you can hear is the sound of slow breathe.

At first, Hitsugaya tried to understand his body, he could feel all of his body rhythm. Searched out, and searched, and searched….Finally he could understand it. It's always there. His own body was the reiryoku itself. _" Fit with definition, __**Reiryoku**__ is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas __**Reiatsu**__ is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts", he said to himself calmly._

Realized by the fact that all of his students could find their reiryoku yet. Zakura began to say.

"Now, try to get it out. Come in it. And try to control it out little by little"

Aya's table suddenly broken and Chiaki who sat next to Aoki, felt herself bleeding in her back. But Zakura, instead of stopped them, just stared at them well, and then he back to his magazine.. While, Daigo's and Kei's didn't do anything to his friends, the room was cool by the wind cause of Agata. Then, other things happened as they tried to control and get it out of their body. The room began to warm and suddenly Kei, Daigo, and Hitsugaya had thrown from their seats to the wall. '_See another people as trash, another people he means is his share room's friends. That's quite interesting',_ Zakura said in his mind.

Crack…The ice began to covered the wall, as well as the floor. The wind was cold and cruelly jumped to the students face. Even outside, the snow began to fall.

"What the hell happen here?", Agata asked.

"It's just like the entrance exam day, snow in the summer", Aya said happily.

The ice now covered not just this class, but surely it covered all of the academy classes, the wall and floor. Also the practice areas from zanjutsu, hakuda, houhou, and kidou was completely covered by ice and the field too, with the snow on top of ice. But Zakura didn't do something. He just fitted his kosode and still read the magazine.

"What are you doing, Zakura?", an angering voice came from Taro Atsuki, walked toward Zakura. Another seconds, Kaio Akiura, Gazushino Kooki, and Chanzi Daigeku came, you could see their angering face, except Chanzi, and he just smiled.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?", Zakura said.

"One of your student's reiatsu scatter everywhere. Freezing anything outside and inside. The practice areas indeed", she said.

"Huh?", Zakura seemed not understand.

"Would you like to see around you, Zakura-san?", Chanzi asked with smiled.

"Ah, this…", he said, now fully understood what's they said before.

"Aya, Aoki, and Xian. Please help Daigo, Hitsugaya, and Kei. Wake them up", Zakura commanded the three girls.

"And Akira. Try to control it. You can let it out anyway if I'm the one who you deem as trash, or would you like other people know. Try in this situation, if you really deem soutaichou_ as _trash, when you don't like him. Anyway…", Zakura said just before Taro cut it.

"Is he who had caused this all? You know damn it, you all will practice zanjutsu after this class and cause your fault, we can't use the training hall, it covers with ice now!", Taro said. She was very angry.

"No, Taro-chan. That's not his fault anyway, uhm... well I can say that it's his fault', Zakura said.

"You're confusing us, Zakura…" , Gazushino said.

Zakura didn't say anything. Just after Daigo, Hitsugaya, and Kei woke, he asked.

"Would you like to apologize to them? Especially Hitsugaya-kun whom you threw hardly to the wall", he asked Akira.

"But why…?", Akira asked. Still hated by the fact that he should apologize them, especially Hitsugaya which he hated so much.

**Author : Akira hates him cause Zakura was interested in Hitsugaya and Zakura gave Hitsugaya extra attention**

"If you don't apologize that. The ice won't melt forever. Could you...", Chanzi asked politely.

'Well, gomen….then….guys, For Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sorry", Akira said with innocence tone.

"Yeah", they three replied.

The ice melted suddenly, the water also began to evaporate in the air quickly. Left the floor and the wall as well as before. The snow stopped to fall and the sun shines brightly.

"Now, let's go to the Zanjutsu Training Hall", Zakura and the other shinigami walked out and the students from classes follow them. The class 1 chatted with other to guess who between Daigo, Hitsugaya, and Kei had cause such things happened.

"It's Hitsugaya-kun", Aoki said surely.

"He said his reiatsu is cold", Xian also agreed.

"But, I think its Akagi-kun, he said that his reiatsu doesn't care himself. It's naturally when we can say 'cold' ", Aya argued.

"Whatever. At last, it's not possible if Kei-kun", Xian said.

"Yeah"

They went to Zanjutsu Training Hall. After 5 minutes tour from Zakura, now all of them held same swords.

**Zanjutsu Training Hall**

"Just try to drain your reiatsu into your sword, and after that we can practice in pair, use nadegiri but don't hurt each other", Zakura said loudly. The room began quiet, and when each student had drained their reiatsu, they start to practice with their pair. They try to use Nadegiri or_ "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"_ technique. The Hall now fulfilled with the sound of steel. Akira was with Kei, in fact that made Kei very proud of. While Hitsugaya was with Daigo. And cause this was their first time, both Hitsugaya and Daigo tried not to push theirselves. Suddenly, the room was filled with scream. Aya and Xian, did it.

"What are you doing, Akira-kun? They said you can't hurt your pair", Aoki asked Akira who just took deep cut in Kei's back and chest.

"They? Where are they? They don't care even if I have killed this trash", Akira said and giggled. He was right, none of their teacher came up to stop this

"Mine is blood-thirsty sword", Akira added as he walked to Kei.

"Shit…Akira…", Daigo whispered. He put his sword on ground, ran and carried Kei as soon as possible before Akira came but, he was late. Akira cut and his reiatsu threw Daigo far from Kei.

"Don't let me to kill you, Nii-chan", Akira said and grinned.

"He's the one I want", he added and he directly put his sword to Kei's chest. When he stabbed Kei, he just wondered why this silver-haired boy is the _one_ that stabbed.

"Shit", Hitsugaya cursed.

"Why you always stop my way? Little brat, or shall I call you, Shorty..", Akira said and smiled cruelly.

"If you don't step aside from my way. I just can simply kill you..", he said again.

"Kill me if you can!", Hitsugaya replied. He actually could feel that his lungs didn't fuction as well as usual. His heart, he could guess, was damage or something as when it beats, Hitsugaya painfully tried not to scream. Blood came from her mouth and fell down to the ground.

"Hot-headed aren't you?", Akira grinned and with full power to push through Hitsugaya's chest. And when it had done. Hitsugaya couldn't sense anything more. His vision began dull and finally all over was dark. Once he saw the light and it as thunder is crashing down on him and he saw a a gigantic, ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings and an echoing voice in front of him. That was the blue icy dragon in his previous dream. That was the dragon who tried to talk with him. That's the voice that he would hear after can control his reiatsu well.

"Child, you are…", the voice is still didn't clear after all.

"I must _control _it", he said to himself and tried to control his reiatsu, and almost failed cause of it's very large and cold.

"My name is…", he was afraid if it wasn't clear like his previous dream, but now The dragon said.

"Hyourinmaru…", as the dragon said, Hitsugaya found that the dragon's voice softer and cleaner than before.

Akira lifted his sword from Hitsugaya's chest. He wanted to stab both of Hitsugaya and Kei, just before his sword touched Hitsugaya's body, another sword blocked his attack.

"You are stubborn, Shorty..", he said.

"Sit upon …..The Frozen….Heaven", Hitsugaya said slowly.

"What did you say? Sit…upon…the…frozen…hell, brat!", Akira laughed.

"Hyourinmaru…!", Hitsugaya screamed, suddenly stood up and slashed Akira's left arm , while his sword change, extended slightly in length, and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. His slashes created an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flew towards Akira and freezing him instantly when just the next second, Zakura, Gazushino, Chanzi, and Atsuki arrived and then another second, Hitsugaya fell down to the ground, was unconscious, and the dragon disappeared

"He always gives us surprise. Isn't he?", Chanzi said with smiled. While Taro managed to free Akira from the ice, Zakura, Gazushino, and Chanzi helped Kei, Daigo, and Hitsugaya, brought them included Akira, to the Academy Hospital.

"Zakura, what do you think about them? Especially, Hitsugaya-kun?", Gazushino asked.

"He knew his sword name and even used shikai when it's first time to him to train zanjutsu. What the hell….you do to him?", Taro asked with little laughed.

"How dare you? Laughing in this time", Chanzi said.

"You also smile, you know", Taro looked at him.

"Stop, guys..." Zakura said before they two argued, Taro and Chanzi stopped suddenly. All of them just waited Zakura's opinion about his student.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, very impressive…", he murmured.

Well, this is Chapter 3! Sorry for my poor plot, since I don't have any idea what will happen in first day of academy? Actually, this chapter is longer than I had expected. The title of the chapter is from Soryuden Dragon Brothers (my favourite manga). Thanks anyway for the review from previous chapter. I hope I can write the next chapter soon, but next week is the exam's week in my school so I'm not sure I can do it. At last, please give the review so I can write this fanfic better!

Mind to Review?

Light Lamperouge


	4. Omake : Sakura

**It's omake. The setting is before and after the exam. It's actually my drama script in my English subject!**

**Enjoy!R&R please!**

**Light Lamperouge**

**Disclaimer : The OCs are mine but Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. Also Sakura belongs to Ikimono Gakari.**

**4. Omake : Sakura**

**Characters : Hitsugaya Toushirou**

** Daigo Akagi**

** Keisuke Ando**

**Xian Ri**

**Aya Itsuka**

**Aoki Mirai**

**Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite  
Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta  
Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa  
Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru**

**The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down**

**Embracing every bit of my fluttering love**

**Even now , I'm dreaming the dream I prayed for with you that spring**

**The cherry blossoms scatter**

**Ikimono Gakari, Sakura**

**Daigo : Have you seen the announcement, Hitsugaya kun? The exam just next three days!**

**Hitsugaya : Yes. All we need is study, Akagi.**

**Daigo : It just you who always be confidence in exam.**

**Hitsugaya : You can **_**do **_**that if you study**

**Daigo : Really? I heard that Aoki-chan studied 24 hours for exam and she got nothing!**

**Hitsugaya : She **_**got **_**nothing! **

**Daigo : Yeah. She slept when she did the exam. She didn't do any question.**

**Hitsugaya : Any question, eh?**

**Daigo : I don't lie. By the way, Hitsugaya-kun, would you like to join us in hanami after the exam?**

**Hitsugaya : Of course. Why do you ask me? I love cherry blossom anyway.**

**Daigo : You refuse to join the Summer Festival with us last year. I'm afraid if you would be angry if I did something stupid like before.**

**Hitsugaya : Yeah. So stupid when you tried to throw me in the koi's pond in summer festival 2 years ago then.**

**Daigo : Sorry for that.**

**Hitsugaya : No problem.**

**The exam was finally over. Now, Kei, Daigo, Xian, Aya, and Aoki was sitting under the cherry blossom tree. It was spring. They had a picnic under the flowers of the cherry blossom tree. People called it **_**hanami**_**.**

**Daigo : I'm glad it's done.**

**Aya : Me too! Everything's running well, then.**

**Aoki : Tell me, Akagi-kun, Would Hitsugaya-kun come here?**

**Daigo : Yeah. I heard the words **_**Of course**_** from his mouth.**

**Kei : But he refused to join the last summer festival. It's terrible since we had a great time the year before.**

**Xian : You had a great time. He didn't. Akagi tried to throw him in koi's pond. Did you remember?**

**Kei : Eh, it's that true, Daigo-sama?**

**Daigo : That's my fault. **

**Then, they saw Hitsugaya Toushirou, walked to them lazily, brought an extremely thick book. And sat between Kei and Daigo.**

**Aya : How's the exam, Hitsugaya-kun?**

**Hitsugaya : The practice was more terrible than the written one.**

**Aoki : Pardon me?**

**Hitsugaya : Thank God , It's over.**

**Xian : The genius Hitsugaya said that he was relief the exam have done!**

**Hitsugaya : Don't play of me Xian-san! (Smacked Xian's back with his book)**

**Xian : Ouch, that's hurt!**

**Kei : Hitsugaya-kun, do you really enjoy hanami?**

**Daigo : Why you say that Ando-kun? Of course he does. Nobody in Japan doesn't love hanami .**

**Kei : I mean, you didn't enjoy summer festival, and why you want to join us in hanami? I think that you hate Japanese culture.**

**Hitsugaya : I don't.**

**Kei : Eh?**

**Hitsugaya : I don't say I hate Japanese culture. I just hate summer, and you know that Akagi tried to throw me in koi's pond that years ago.**

**Kei : Uhm, yes. I understand.**

**Aya : But, you must have another reason. You know, I think that you don't like to socialize with people except us.**

**Hitsugaya : Zakura-sama have talked to me yesterday that I've graduated.**

**Kei : Graduated! Six years curriculum in just one year! Fantastic! You're the fastest accelerated student in….**

**Hitsugaya : More than one millennial…..**

**Aya : Wow! Wonderful! I hope I will graduate soon like you, Hitsugaya-kun.**

**Daigo : I'm delighted to hear that.**

**Xian : Me too! I am pleased to be friend with genius like you.**

**Hitsugaya : Thank you very much, guys!**

**Aoki : We can say, it's your last hanami with us! Let's play, Shirou-chan!**

**Hitsugaya : Don't call me Shirou-chan! It's Hitsugaya, Aoki! (Smacked his book to Aoki's back)**

**Aoki : Shirou-chan! That's hurt.**

**Well, it's done! Thanks anyway for read it. Please review this fanfic so I can write the next chapter better.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Light Lamperouge**


	5. The Lost Word

Yup. It's me. I'm back. Well, my next week's schedule….English Olympiad, Biology Olympiad….then in 18th October, my mid-semester test…in one week. Next month, Med-Spin Olympiad…Geez, I don't have much time to update my stories…. For Writing bunny, DawnLinkPiplup, hitsugayataichouda, Kusanagi de frozen moon

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu….

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine and neither of Nakushita Kotoba

5. The Lost Words

Kotae no denai yoru to hitohira no nukumori to haruka kanata no akogare to  
Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru

Nights when I can't find an answer, and a single drop of warmth, and my longing for something far away  
I'm spending my whole life just repeating those things over and over

No Regret Life – Nakushita Kotoba

**Hitsugaya's PoV**

The nurse said that I or we had spent one week in this all-white building. I looked at Kei who just slept again after ate his food. The food in hospital was much annoying than never. They forced us to eat porridge which the hell, I hated and I was very pretty sure that neither of Daigo or even Akira wanted to eat it. Kei was the one who ate his porridge.

Time here, went slowly. Sometimes I wondered what Zakura-sama taught in his class. Another time, a lot of friends came here. Yup, they're friends of Akira. He was really famous, wasn't he? At last, just Xian, Aya, Aoki, and Rinku who visited me-Kei, and Daigo. I was actually glad when Rinku came, we didn't want to spend time with some gossip-girls. Rinku was polite, kind man, genius I guess, had long straight black hair which he kept untidy. But, his eyes were annoying me. The pupils had the shape like snake's eyes.

"You have special guests' guys…..", the nurse just came and said. Then two tall black haired men appeared. They were Zakura-sama and Rinku.

"Ah, _ogenki desu ka", _Zakura-sama said.

"_Hai, genki desu_", Daigo and I answered.

"I have seen that you're extremely bored here so I give you a special gift", he said with his usual childish tone.

"Gift…?", Akira whispered.

"Yes. One of your friend said to me that he wanted to teach you about, replace my place", he said. I already knew that Zakura was one of the most workaholic people in Seireitei, opposite of his childish attitude and his tone in class.

"He…will teach us?", Daigo asked.

"Sure. Guys, he's one of the most genius student I've ever had!", Zakura added.

"Well, I leave now. Rinku, please introduce yourself to other.."

"I have done that ...Zakura-sama…", Rinku said with smile in his face.

"Fine..._Sayonara_", he left.

"What will I teach you, then…?", Rinku asked.

* * *

**3 days later**

Well, I actually could say that Rinku's method to teach us was good. He acted better than Zakura-sama. He was mature, warm, young, and possibly the most genius person I've ever met. I was lucky to get him as our temporary teacher.

The first day, we tried to perform kidou. Then, yesterday was about Gotei 13. This day, I hoped we would learn something interesting.

"This day about zanpakutou. It has two release form, shikai and bankai", he said.

"Shikai..?", Kei asked.

"Initial Release. The sword that Hitsugaya-kun has in your fighting is shikai"

"You can release shikai if you already know about your sword's name. For example", he take his sword and said, "Karera no eikyō-ryoku, Hebi no Shinjitsu", suddenly his sword turned into cobra, a real cobra. Its command was "Influenced them, the snake's truth" Then, he sealed his sword. He gave us an ordinal katana for each. And he told us to try and find our swords' names.

"Close your eyes and try to enter your inner world. Communicate with your zanpakutou's spirit", he said. 30 minutes had passed, I saw Akira, Akagi, and Kei just closed their eyes. 1 hour had passed…..3 hours…, but none of them opened their eyes.

I also tried to do the things like them, but somehow I can't enter it. The dragon perhaps tired or something. But I couldn't imagine how a dragon could feel tired since he didn't do anything except came to my dream and tried to speak to me. I somehow, just could hear the sound of the wind, saw the ice field, and the dragon. I sometimes hoped that he gave up about me. I didn't want to be shinigami, but I also didn't want to get any nightmares or kill my grandmother.

Suddenly, I heard Akira's sound.

"Karera no yūki o nusumu, Kyōfu", Akira said. Then his sword changed to a square, magnificent set of nunchuku whose chain changes length at will. It meant steal their braveness, fear.

"Purify wa kare, Sora ni shiroi yuri", Kei said. Suddenly, he felt someone in his head talked _Finally, you know my _name. His sword changed to a super huge lily flower that could eat human.

Purify wa kare, Sora ni shiroi yuri meant, purify them, White lily on the sky.

"Kei-kun, did you say something?", Rinku asked.

"I think.., that's my command and my sword's name. I don't know, sorry Rinku", he apologized.

"No. That's good. Three of you already know their sword's name", Rinku answered.

"Oh…Shit..", Daigo frustrated.

"Be patience, Akagi-kun. None of the students in our class know about their sword's name except me and the three here', Rinku tried to calm down Akagi.

"Baka…", Akagi heard someone spoke, _You're baka, and not I'm._

"Baka..That's my sword's name…"

"What?", I asked him.

"It's Baka. The command is Shit and the name is Baka", he answered, looked very happy, when he saw that his sword change into a longer katana, with blue bow.

"Are you serious Akagi-sama?", Kei asked.

"Nii-chan is serious, you know", Akira said.

"Sorry, Akira-sama, Akagi-sama", Kei apologized to them.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what's your sword's name..", Rinku asked me.

_What's its name..?_The only thing that I remembered is wind, snow and unclear voice from the gigantic dragon._ Damn…I forget_

"I forget it", I said honestly.

"Huh?", Rinku looked confused.

"I forget its name. Last time, it was just a coincidence, Rinku. I….don't remember it now"

'Are you OK, Hitsugaya-kun?", Kei asked me.

"Humph. Yeah ", I said. Akagi raised his eyebrows, I knew if he knew that I had lied. White lie.

This day was going from bad to worse cause Rinku forced me to tell my zanpakutou's name. He was little weird, wasn't he? And I forget about its name. It frustrated me a lot. When he said _Sayonara_, for the first time I was glad it's over.

And then, we never studied about zanpakutou anymore. When Akira asked why, Rinku just said that it was better if Zakura-sama taught us himself. I knew, he tried to comfort me. We began to close each other. Rinku also told his past. Rinku was from 3# District, West Rukongai. Zakura-sama was the one who helped him and persuaded him to enter Academy. He also told me that he was abandoned by his parents there.

After talking much about each other, he made a promise that he would visit grandma with me. It made me feel better.

Actually, I liked Rinku. He was somehow looked like Zakura-sama. They two were warm and kind to me. I saw Zakura-sama as father and Rinku as my own brother.

* * *

**A week later**

Finally, we could get out from this hospital. I was bored to see white things anymore but I couldn't refuse to see it since my own hair was white. We started to go to class this day.

* * *

**3 months later**

It was not bad at all. We studied much about many things. My kidou was excellent and either of Hakuda, Houhou, History and other subjects. But I was sure that I was bad in Zanjutsu, and didn't know yet my sword's name and cause half of the class already knew their swords' names, It made me want to kill my self.

Night, after had dinner, we went back to our room. I just re-read my book about zanpakutou again for a hundred times. Suddenly, we heard an explosion from the dormitory field. I felt Rinku and Zakura-sama's reiatsu.

Akagi opened the door and we ran into the field like other students. I was shocked to see that Rinku was fighting with Zakura-sama when we arrived there. I was confused because one of students tried to stop them.

"What's happen?", Akagi asked Aya.

"Zakura-sama found that Rinku did an illegal and dangerous research, and he used other students as objects", Aya answered. I didn't believe it. My kind brother wouldn't do these things.

I stood up near Kei, took my sword, when Chianzi-sama stopped me.

"Hitsugaya-kun, please low down your sword"

"But, I must stop them"

"It's not useful anymore, you see. Zakura used his shikai now", Gazushino-sama said. I saw Zakura's sword turned into dual blade. He then, catched Rinku's sword. I saw 0 % Rinku's chance to runaway.

"But, it's exaggerated. That boy just a student in his class. First year, I guess", Taro-sama said.

"Karera no eikyō-ryoku, Hebi no Shinjitsu", I heard Rinku screamed. His sword turned into cobra. The cobra coiled around Zakura's sword and hands, and I surprised when from the cobra's mouth, came out a glow sword.

"Kusanagi sword", Rinku said with his weird smile. I knew that his face now was more like a hollow. Horrible.

It was horrible to see my friend that ever taught us, so kind, now fought with our teacher. It was horrible to hear his laugh. Terrifying at all.

"Rinku, stop", I heard Akagi screamed. His face showed a fear.

"No", Rinku said calmly. Suddenly, Taro-sama stabbed Rinku from the back. I didn't surprise, Rinku lowed his vigilance. And I knew he was considerate to do it. Then, our teacher arrested him.

"Rolo Rinku, you're exiled from Shinoureijutsuin. Don't ever try came back. It's central 46 decisions", I heard from Taro-sama's mouth. Near her was a hell butterfly.

The rest of the night we spent in silence. None of the students spoke up.

In our room, also more quiet than usual. Kei, Akira, and Akagi slept after we arrived. I tried to close my eyes but the entire picture I saw in my mind just Rinku's smile. I tried not to listen anything else, but I just heard his horrible laugh at all. _That man who fought with Zakura-sama wasn't supposed to be him...Doesn't suppose to be the Rolo Rinku I know._

I closed my eyes once again. _Tried to get some sleep or you would be slept in tomorrow's class, _I ever heard this sentence before, from Rinku's mouth.

Then I saw again my lovely inner world. It was colder than before. The dragon was now looked at me with a sympathetic look.

I somehow, ran to him and couldn't stop my tears. I lost warmth again. _Don't worry, Kid. We will get warmth together, _I heard his voice.

"You..? Hyourinmaru…", I finally remembered his name.

"_It takes long time then_", the dragon smiled calmly.

Warmth. Zakura-sama. Rinku. Hyourinmaru. Those words hit me off.

"This ice field…How far", I asked.

"_It's still mystery for us, Kid"_, he said.

"I will discover it, won't I?", I asked.

"_We. Together, of course. But you and I need someone to guide us, you know",_ he answered.

"Yeah", I stop myself to cry. Rinku would laugh when I told him that I cried in front of my zanpakutou's spirit.

"_Rolo Rinku, Good Bye", the dragon suddenly said._

"Sayonara. I won't be disappointed you", I didn't want him to be a criminal, I just wanted him to be my friend, or more specific, my brother. I decided to bury Rinku and all his memories in my deepest heart.

_I won't cry _anymore, I said to myself. I would start a new day with Hyourinmaru in my side, although we also wanted Rinku was the one who would and always guide us find the truth through this ice field.

* * *

This is the 5th Chapter. And I don't have any idea for Akagi's sword name. Sorry with my poor grammatical. Yup, Rolo Rinku was Orochimaru, after he dead. But I think that his attitude wasn't change at all. Well, all I want from you guys are just reviews for this fanfic, so I can write the next chapter better.

Mind to Review

Light Lamperouge.


	6. The World

**Yay…I'm back! Big thanks for BED WETTER YURI CAWAII for the review!**

**Oh, yes! I almost forget that I don't put Kusaka early! So I decide to put him in this chapter! School in Japan started in April and so in this academy, and it had been three month since Hitsugaya entered (read previous chapter for clear explanation). And I forget to tell you that the OCs profiles are in my profile! (Gomen for that)**

**Enjoy! R&R please!**

**Light Lamperouge**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters aren't mine.

* * *

**

**6. The World**

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru

Hikari kagayaku sekai wo

Someday, I will show you

A world shining with light

Nightmare – The World

Things have run into normal after Rinku's betrayal. But everyone knew it wouldn't feel the same normal for those 5 people. For Daigo, Kei, Akira, and Hitsugaya, the empty feelings for Rinku filled the air around them. None of them talked too much.

But the big event didn't change Zakura's behaviour at all. He was still cheerful and happy as usual. His mask however was broken in silence room, when he was alone, like in library, rest room, empty classroom, or even when he just walked to his class.

Hitsugaya found this fact when he met Zakura in the nearly-empty class, or when he and his friends came to library to find something for their subject in class, only saw his teacher sat and looked far as Zakura felt something bitter in his life. His teacher's eyes were blank and fulfilled with regret. Hitsugaya thought that Zakura was thinking if someone could stop Rinku before that day.

But now, Rinku had gone. He went into their lives at one moment and out of there the next moment. Life could show no mercy. It could take your soul a part. It could make you felt that you were crazy but you were not.

Someone had come and took his role as best friend for everyone and he did. Kusaka Soujirou, a transferred student from Class 2. Had a nice personality, diligent if not as a smart as Hitsugaya. Mature but can be very childish. Be friend with all his classmates in just two days and also caught an attention from Zakura-sama. **(A/N : Because his personality was friendly like Rinku)**

Kusaka was close to everyone. Especially Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya felt comfortable to talk with him, even had a long conversation during break, something that never happened before, except with Rinku.

"Hey, Hitsugaya. Would you like to join us in hanabi?", Kusaka said, in another class of History.

"Uhm….Us?", Hitsugaya asked, was confused.

"Me, and those people", pointed half of the class while whispered," in first night of summer holiday"

"How long….?"

"Just one night"

"Good, cause I want to visit my grandma this summer"

"Yeah, I know that"

"By the way, how do you know hanabi will be held in the first day of summer holiday?"

"Zakura-sama told me yesterday", he smiled widely before realized that Zakura glared at they two for not pay attention on his class.

"YOU TWO….COME HERE", he yelled.

"That's make a point", Hitsugaya replied as they walked to Zakura-sama's direction, both of them smiled.

**Summer holiday**

"STOP IT NOW….AKAGI…...", Hitsugaya shouted.

"I won't, Toushirou", Akagi smiled like Gin's smile. He lifted Hitsugaya. Kusaka didn't help him this time.

"It's HITSUGAYA, you know"

"Loosen up, Hitsugaya-kun", Kusaka said.

"STOOOP IT OR I WILL FREEZE YOU TO DEATH", he yelled when Akagi tried to throw him in the koi's pond.

"No, you can't freeze me"

"I can"

"You even don't hold your sword"

"Who know? Soten ni zase HYOURINMARU", Akagi run into opposite direction while the white haired boy chased him.

The hot air suddenly replaced by cold air. Kusaka wasn't follow Hitsugaya and Daigo. He just sat and felt this familiar air before. From far, he could see that the light of fireworks fell in Akagi who now was frostbitten, cause of Hyourinmaru. How's funny that ice harmonized with fire since they were different elements.

_Why that Hyourinmaru name... was sound familiar?_

He couldn't find any answer, but his deep heart said it wouldn't take long time to discover it.

Kusaka got up this morning as just he dreamt about a plain of ice.

_It's my inner world, isn't it? Like what Zakura-sama just said._

He closed his eyes again and somehow found that it was a big cave, made from ice in front of him. He came and went into it.

"Hitsu-WHOOAA…What are y-you?", he saw the dragon.

"It's fine, Kusaka. It's just Hyourinmaru..."

"Is that your…"

"Yes.."

"But how can I enter your inner world?", the dragon gave him an angering look as he just annoyed Hitsugaya's private conversation.

"Nope"

"Just talk then..."

Time went slow, every night Kusaka dreamt his inner world and he spoke, with Toushirou. He found out the fact that Hitsugaya was glad when he came. But he even didn't tell Hitsugaya that it was also his inner world. They three got closer and Hyourinmaru had talked to him, which gave him surprise. He thought the dragon hated him.

**Academy again…..**

"Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kusaka Soujirou please come to the Central 46 chamber", an announcement when they just studied about Central 46, it was their first day of school after holiday.

"What happen…?", Hitsugaya asked.

"No idea...", Kusaka replied. _It's for zanpakutou, I guess._

"There isn't anyone who may wield same zanpakutou", they said.

"You must fight until death to win it", another said.

"I won't", Hitsugaya replied.

"You must be pride. Hyourinmaru has an amazing power that ordinary shinigami can't manage it"

Kusaka felt a different feeling when he heard it. _Amazing power…POWER…the one I desire it for so long…_And suddenly,

"I want it, Hitsugaya-kun. Hyourinmaru is mine", he pointed his sword to Hitsugaya and attacked him. He wanted to use Hyourinmaru's power to freeze that little white-haired boy who had prevented him to own Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya's eyes surprised, he couldn't sense danger in front of his eyes, and it was Kusaka's best chance until-

His sword touched Hitsugaya's sword. When the two touched, he could feel that the cold air came to him. _ I win_, he thought, just before he couldn't feel his own body, now covered with ice. He easily broke the ice, and before he could react, the corps held his body away from Hitsugaya.

"Central 46 has made decision that Hyourinmaru belongs to Hitsugaya Toushirou"

"But, the fight isn't over…", he couldn't continue his sentence since one of the corps already stabbed him. Blood covered the floor when he whispered.

"This is...th-..the result aft- after I dedicate my l- life t- to Soul Society this years", and all they could heard now was the scream of Hitsugaya Toushirou for losing one of his friend again.

The world, like they said wasn't friendly at all.

It was full with the light of coldness which was shining brightly bound together with happiness.

And sadness.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter! And sorry for mistakes (grammatical errors, tenses, misspells words, verbs, and others). Please give me review so I can write the next chapter better.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Light Lamperouge**


	7. Alones

**Another BIG THANKS for HITSUGAYATAICHODA for reviewing chapter 6! Sorry for the late update cause my mind is also working in other stories!**

**Enjoy! R&R please!**

**Light Lamperouge**

**Disclaimer: The OCs are mine but Bleach characters belong to Kubo Tite.**

**7. Alones**

**Oreta awai tsubasa**  
**Kimi wa sukoshi**  
**Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa**  
**Mou dareka no tame janakute**  
**Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo**

**Your fragile, folded wings are just tired from the pure blue sky**

**You don't have to force your smiles for anyone**

**It's okay to smile for yourself**

**Aqua Timez – Alones**

Now, Hitsugaya tried to forget his horrible moments in his first three month. Three months had passed quickly. Three absolutely terrible months, filled with his losing for two of his best friends. How did he able to stay any longer? He had 2 options, 1st was to quit and the other was to stay. He met Chianzi-sama, asked for advice (since Zakura-sama was depressed too) and surprised when the handsome teacher advised him to stay. He also gave him permission to do anything he wanted to do as long as it didn't break the rules.

Hitsugaya used the permission to come and read every book in library every time. When he suddenly felt so silence and depressed, he would run away from the dormitory to library, studied hard. That's just the only thing that could push him to forget the nightmare he had.

About Akagi and Kei, they just acted normal. His lessons also were running well. With Zakura-sama's condition now, they often taught by other teachers.

"Hitsugaya-kun, would you please to follow me?", Chianzi-sama asked him when his class was over. He followed his sensei to the library.

"This is the 2nd year books. If you're interested, just ask the librarian. I'll give you permission although they're in restricted section. The higher year are also allowed for you", Chianzi-sama said when he pulled 8 thick and big books from their selves.

"Uhm…Arigatou, Chianzi-sama", Hitsugaya said for him before he went back to his room.

"You shouldn't thank me! It's from Zakura. He apologizes for not able to teach you well

this time", Chianzi-sama added when he waved his hand before left.

Hitsugaya's steps were little lightening up. With these books, he was sure this time that he actually wanted to graduated as soon as possible before another tragedy came up.

**Dormitory**

"Why do you come so late?", Kei asked him when he arrived.

"These...", Hitsugaya pointed his books.

"2nd year books…", Kei read," Amazing! How'd you-? I mean, it's from restricted section last time I saw them"

"Chianzi-sama", Akagi replied with smile in his face. Hitsugaya sat and started to read one of them.

Akira chuckled.

"Why?", Akagi asked him.

"That pretty boy, does he really have huge influence?", Akira asked, still grinned.

"You mean, Hitsugaya!", Kei defended.

"I mean Chianzi-sama", he explained. Suddenly the room temperature drops in to -20 degree.

"I have an idea, Yume"

"Yes, Niichan. What's that?"

"Could you just shut your mouth up?", Akagi glared at Akira. That sentence made Akira shocked in silence mode.

3 hours had passed, when Hitsugaya finished the last book. It was quiet easy for understand them. Half of them told about Kidou and Hakuda, while the others explained about Houhou and another subjects. And for his confusing, the books were constantly never told about zanpakutou although one of them spoke about Zanjutsu.

This evening, he planned to borrow the 3rd year books.

It happened every day. 2 weeks after it, Hitsugaya already knew all the theory lessons in Academy, from 1st year until 6th year. The teachers seemed to notice it. When they had a theory test, Hitsugaya was forced to do the higher class's test.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you will do this test. Your questions in this test were different from other. Ganbatte kudasai", Taro whispered when she dropped the test paper in his desk. There were 100 questions.

Meanwhile, Kei asked him for help.

"Hitsugaya-kun, number 8", he whispered.

"Command', Hitsugaya replied.

"Shiro-chan, number 13", Aoki asked him.

"Ryuujin Jakka"

"Number 29", Aya asked.

"Initial release"

"Number 48"

"Bankai"

"Soul cutter"

"The captain has achieve bankai already"

"Central 46"

"Senka"

"Utsusemi"

"Danku"

"Vasto Lodre"

"Melee-type zanpakutou"

"Gillian"

"Adjuchas"

"**Hadou #****88**** Hiryugekizokushintenraiho"**

**"Sajo Sabaku"**

**"****Kido-type zanpakutou"**

**"Katana, Wakizashi, Nobachi"**

_"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired_",Hitsugaya replied one by one word, slowly when Akagi asked him the answer of number 89.

"There aren't two people allow wielding the same zanpakutou", he smiled bitterly.

Hitsugaya was reading the 100th questions.

**100. Who were the known members of Kuchiki clan? Mention at least 3 members of this clan! **

He started to write his answer.

_**Kuchiki Ginrei, Kuchiki Sojun, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki-**_

When he heard Xian whispered to him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, number 96 please", Hitsugaya was annoyed due to the fact that his friends asked him the answer more than 10 questions. He didn't care again about Xian's whisper or Kei or Akagi who begged him. He let them to ask and answered them, but it caused them for not studying the night before.

So, he finished his answer when he wrote **Kuchiki Rukia**, stood up from his seat, gave it to Taro-sama who smiled widely at him, and out of the class.

**Three days later**

The Class 1, 1st year students now were looking for their marks in the last test in announcement board. The highest mark put on the top of the announcement. Hitsugaya didn't really need to look at it when his friends always told him his mark.

"100 for Mr. Perfect", Akagi raised his eyebrow when he heard Akira's words.

"But I only got 60", Kei asked", and I am sure that our answers were completely same", he added.

"Me too", Xian, Aya, Aoki, Akagi, even Akira and Agata said together.

"What happen, Kei-kun?", Zakura-sama who just passed asked, he looked rather tiny and pale.

"Our mark-"

"Aren't same"

"With Hitsu-", Aya held her mouth with hands.

"Shit", Akagi cursed.

'Oh, yes. Cheating", Zakura grinned. They looked embarrassed.

"About that, I think that Hitsugaya will give you the answers if you ask him, but you forget to tell him the questions", Zakura replied for Hitsugaya who just felt uneasy towards his friends. He didn't mean to do that. It was just a coincidence.

"What do you mean, Zakura-sama? We do same question for the test! He does the same questions", Aoki defended.

"Doesn't he? Well, if it's right, why you answer the question about the incantation of Hadou #63 Raikōhō with Hadou #91 Senjū Kōten Taihō? ", Zakura-sama told them and then left.

"WHAT?", Their sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I forget to tell you that I've done different questions in that test", Hitsugaya regretted when they walked back to the dormitory.

"It's the reason why cheating is always prohibited for us", Aya grinned and the others chuckled, agreed with her.

* * *

**Yay….! Sorry for mistakes! And please give me review so I can write this fanfic better.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Light Lamperouge**


	8. Lily of The Valley

Another chapter! I'm happy I can write it again! Oh, yes I almost forget! If you think my grammar's bad, would you please become my beta?

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer: Bleach and Double story aren't mine.

8. Lily of The Valley

Taisetsu nanda mada kimi dake ga  
Kono kokoro no mannaka ni ima mo iru  
Dakedo bokura wa futatsu no michi wo  
Betsubetsu ni aruite yuku koto eranda

What is it important to me? It's still you  
Even now, you're right in the middle of my heart  
Even though we both decided to  
walk into two different roads

~Double Story~

Winter seemed to arrive early that year. As the first snow began to fall to the ground and all building was white.

"I know you'll love it!", Kei said to Hitsugaya after they were out of Zanjutsu Training Hall. They saw the fallen snow in front of class.

"Yeah", he murmured. He was glad he had something-like_ watch the fresh fallen snow_- to relax his mind this month. His training with Zakura-sama in Zanjutsu Training Hall wasn't bad, but he thought that his self now was lacking of rest.

They walked together, back into class, while Kei took his seat next to Akagi and Hitsugaya himself was sitting properly in front of them.

* * *

"First of all, I want you to know the difference between united, unity, and unite. Write the definition in paper and collect in twenty minutes", Zakura-sama said.

"Why we need to know those things?", Akira asked.

"We won't go to the battlefield to translate whatsoever, right?", Xian added. Some people laughed.

"Yes. Yes, you can laugh at this", Zakura-sama replied", BUT THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS IN OUR GOVERNANCE!", he yelled.

"Do – you – understand?"

"Yes", the said in perfect union sound.

"I've never heard he ever yelled to student before", Kei whispered.

"Nope", Akagi replied.

"Why we need to know the definition of those stupid words, honestly?"Agata said sarcastically.

"Because I-told-you-so"

Agata saw his teacher in front of him, smiled and then the-lazy-Agata suddenly wrote something in his blank paper.

Zakura-sama had a very like dragon personality these days.

And 5 minutes later, Hitsugaya saw more than half of his classmate stood up in front of class.

"I am really disappointed for your lacks of interest in this subject", he said when he looked one-by-one the students' paper.

"You may go to your seat!", he said to the students who stood in front of the board, "Well, united, unity, and unite", Zakura-sama wrote it in capital letters before explained.

"Write them carefully in you note! United means joined together for a common goal"

'Like us?", Aya asked.

"Yes. Also means joined politically and joined by love"

"Or sympathy", added Kei.

"Or sympathy", Zakura-sama agreed.

"And unity means", he wrote it, " the state of being united _or_ in agreement"

"The state of presenting a complete and pleasing whole", said Xian.

"Sure"

"A thing consisting of parts that form a whole", Takura added.

"Yes"

"And unite?", asked Agata.

"To become or make people or things become one; to come or bring people together", Akagi suddenly said.

"That's true, the other one?"

"To act or work together?", Hitsugaya said.

"Yes"

"I will tell you why it's important to us to learn such thing. We are different. I know and I realize it, just the same way I realize that put Akira in the same bedroom with Hitsugaya like put a bomb which will explode slowly or fastly", he grinned.

"Although we are different, I personally believe we have something in common, may be our goal, or hobby, or our will to protect someone. This common thing unites you in your mission even if you would be partnered with you long hatred enemy in Academy", he added.

"So, what's the conclusion we've discussed about?"

"Unity in Diversity', Hitsugaya murmured.

"Ah, yes. Unity in Diversity! A very simple state but it's very difficult thing to do in life"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun! Wait!", Kei shouted when Hitsugaya walked back to his dormitory.

"The winter's coming! The holiday will come soon!"

'Yes, and that means-"

"I will go back to my home! I miss my family! Would you visit your grandmother too?", he said it very fast.

'I will"

"Good, then you should go back together with me! Akagi-sama and Akira-sama also go home!"

"Oh, yes", Hitsugaya said grudgingly.

_Holiday again! Hyourinmaru, how I can wield your power if the holiday always disturbs my training with you?_

_The dragon smiled wisely," We still have a long time, child. You've been succeeded the sixth year last written exam yesterday and we still have a long time enough in your whole life for training, according to your age"_

_Yes, that's true,_ Hitsugaya said.

"_You'll be happy visit your grandma, won't you child?"_

"_Of course"_

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun! Hey, Hitsugaya-kun! Shirou-chan!", Kei waved his hand in front of the white haired boy.

'Huh?", Hitsugaya asked, looking confused.

"Sorry for disturbing your conversation with Hyourinmaru-sama! But I think we've just passed our room', Kei pointed the number which hung in the door in front of them. It was written number 30.

'Sorry', Hitsugaya apologized.

They arrived and entered the room.

* * *

"Akagi-sama, guess what! I WIN!", Kei shouted to Akagi, after they entered the room. Akagi now was reading a book.

"Hn", Akagi didn't respond him.

"Nah, give 100 kan! I win! I win!", Kei danced around the room happily.

"Win?", Hitsugaya asked.

"I make a bet with Akagi-sama"

"And what-"

"He bets he can call you Shirou-chan without making you angry, and Akagi bets Kei will be failed", Akira came up suddenly from the door.

"I WIN! I WIN! Akagi-sama, give me 100 kan now! I WIN! I WIN!"

"You WHAT?",Akagi and Hitsugaya both shouted.

"When-", they asked Kei together again.

"Just 15 minutes ago! I called him Shirou-chan, but Hitsugaya-kun wasn't angry with me", Kei explained cheerfully.

"Really?", Akagi asked and Kei gave him a nod.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun! You kill me!", Akagi laughed loudly and gave Kei a 100 kan.

"I just had a conversation with Hyourinmaru when he called me", Hitsugaya pointed Kei.

"Hey, it's not-", Akagi said. Without warning, Kei said his argument.

"But it still counts"

"It's not fair!", Akagi shouted.

"Life isn't fair, Akagi-sama", Kei argued.

"I'll get my money back", Akagi tried to chase Kei. Kei ran away from the him, he ran towards the corridor.

They left Hitsugaya and Akira in the room.

"Did you remember what Zakura-sama has said?", Akira suddenly asked.

"About put us in the same room has the same effect with put the bomb that will surely explode, slowly or fastly? I think it's true", Hitsugaya answered.

'No, it's just about Unity in Diversity! Do you think it's really important to our governance or just the nonsense thing that came up from Zakura-sama's mouth?"

"Nah, I think it's important because I realize that although there are so much the difference between us, we still have something may be in common", Hitsugaya explained.

"I think so", Akira replied. Then, they stayed in silence for hours before Akira broke it.

"Would you become-become my fr- friend?", he asked nervously to the white haired boy who stared him, disbelieved. Then, he took a deep breath and answered Akira.

"It's the strangest request I've ever heard!", Hitsugaya whispered..

'Would you?", Akira asked again.

"As long as you won't try to call me Shirou-chan then, you are my friend!', said Hitsugaya. The months they've spent make him realize that Akira wasn't that bad.

Akira didn't say anything but the light in his eyes and the smile which grew in his face told Hitsugaya everything. From far, they heard Akagi shouted.

"Now, you've made us covered with chocolate! I must drag you in our room, I hope Yume is making Hitsugaya-kun angry now, so he can turn you into a delicious chocolate ice cream like he'd done to me in the summer"

And then, he dragged Kei into their room. Just after entering the door, Akagi looked terrified when he saw Hitsugaya and Akira grinned together.

"Two delicious chocolate ice cream, Hitsugaya-kun!", Akira chuckled.

"Yeah. Souten ni zase Hyourinmaru!", Hitsugaya shouted, pointing his zanpakutou.

Two delicious human-sized chocolate ice cream stood in front of them.

Akira's expression was half amused, half terrified with Hitsugaya's work.

* * *

"Shirou-chan, your education's going well, then?", his grandma asked. He had arrived in his grandma's house few minutes ago.

'Hai, Obaa-chan", he didn't tell her that he will be graduated soon.

'The weather is very cold these last days', his grandma muttered. Hitsugaya then walked to the front door and closed it.

'Let's have dinner, Shirou-chan! Fortunately, I've cooked your favourite cuisine although I don't buy watermelon! You must tell me first when you will visit home, then I can prepare the food and buy watermelon, may you-will you?", his grandma talked happily when they walked to the dinning room.

'I will, Baa-chan', Hitsugaya grinned when he saw his favourite food was already served.

That night was peaceful as usual before Hitsugaya suddenly woke up. He has heard someone knocked the door. His grandma woke up too.

"I'll check it, Baa-chan", he said.

'Be careful, Shirou-chan'

Then, he opened carefully, when he saw his teacher's face, he looked relieved.

'Kei has been killed", Taro-sama said.

"And his family?", Hitsugaya asked.

"He and his whole family"

"And what will we do?", Hitsugaya asked. The news of his friend is being killed was as horrible as he imagined.

"Every student should go back to Academy tomorrow"

"But my grandma, she'll be in danger", Hitsugaya said.

"We will send some from Onmitsukido corps to protect each of students' family "

'Shirou-chan, what happen?", his grandma suddenly came up.

"My friend and his family are-",he couldn't finish it. The sentence that will explain one of his friend's dead stabbed his lungs, his heart, his organs, as painful as Akira's zanpakutou that ever done.

"They are being killed", Taro-sama helped. Hitsugaya felt his grandma hugged him tighly, he even couldn't breath.

A warm tear was running down in his cheeks. He could imagine Akagi's yelling of frustration if he heard this news. Xian, Aya, Aoki, and the girls' population will cry for weeks or moths or years or decades or even in a century. Zakura-sama will be thinner and his face will be gloomy again. Even Akira, would mourn for Kei, Kei had been admired him much since they've met.

_Losing one friend again! Why?_

"_Is it so painful? Is it so hard for you for just losing a friend?", the dragon asked._

_Hitsugaya's face was full of anger. How could Hyourinmau say like that?_

"_Then, you just need to be stronger, child"_

_Hitsugaya surprised. It's a simple solution._

"_If you're stronger, you can protect your friends from whatever enemies that will come up"_

"_When will we start our training, Hyourinmaru? I don't want to lose friends again"_

"_After the funeral or whenever you've been ready. It depends on you"_

"_After the funeral, it's perfect", Hitsugaya said._

_

* * *

_

The tombstone stood up in front of them, it made from the black jade with Kei's name curved beautifully, seemed to shine.

The funeral went in silence. Every body who knew Kei or his family one by one said their last word to them, stood up in row.

Hitsugaya was touched by Taro-sama because it was his turn. He walked to the tombstone, couldn't say even a word. The snow fell, covered Kei's name and suddenly he felt some sad emotions inside his head. With his instinct, he touched the tombstone, even tried and tried to say a word, but he just couldn't. The word seemed to go away, locked in his throat.

And then something in his mind moved on, his reiatsu leaked everywhere.

_Hyourinmaru, what will you do_?, he asked.

But the ice dragon didn't answer. Instead, Hitsugaya could feel his reiatsu moved from his body, came out to the grave. And before he realized, people near him was hit by the frozen air.

He looked up to the tombstone, the snow which covered Kei's name had gone. Gone.

But, what was the clear material which covered the grave now?

Is it ice?

But, it wasn't wet. Or it wasn't like the ice he ever knew before.

"It's crystal", Zakura-sama said, touching Hitsugaya's hand.

"Snow consists of crystals and every crystal has a difference shape", Chianzi-sama pointed the bunch dirt-like which encircled Kei's name, no doubt those were the snow crystals.

"It's beautiful, Hitsugaya-kun. Kei would love it", Xian said.

A white lily came up and curved, the colour was as white as the snow, and then a few word appeared.

**Keisuke Ando**

**Died in the Coldest Day in Our Winter**

**The Purest Lily of the Valley We Ever Had***

Hitsugaya looked up the grave.

_Thank you Hyourinmaru, _the dragon gave him a nod.

, and then he murmured.

"Sayonara, Kei-kun"

_Sayonara Lily of The Valley_

_

* * *

_

***Kei's shikai took form as a huge white lily flower. And its major power was healing.**

**

* * *

**

**About Kei's tombstone, I've got the inspiration from Brom's tombstone in Eragon. Brom's grave was touched by Saphira while Kei's grave was touched by Hyourinmaru**

**

* * *

**

**Done! I'm really happy! Yay! My exam ends this weekend! Thanks for reviewing! And I'm sorry for my poor grammar! Would you please someone become my beta?**

**Don't forget to give me review!**

**Mind to Review?**

**Light Lamperouge**


End file.
